


Mating Season

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mermaids, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Writing Exercise, i can’t write smut, yuri is a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri is very curious about humankind. Maybe a bit too curious. But Otabek doesn’t mind and is glad to help.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a writing exercise. Yuri being a mermaid is also very briefly touched on. And I can’t write smut.

Ever since Otabek found Yuri, who was a mermaid, on a beach near the port town Aktau in Kazakhstan, the two of them have been inseparable. Yuri was tangled in a fishernet and if it wasn’t for Otabek’s quick help, he would have dried up and died. The Kazakh didn’t think that he would see the mermaid again, but when he visited the beach again, he found Yuri waiting for him. The two of them became good friends and Otabek visited whenever he could. 

 

Yuri was very interested in the human world and Otabek often had a hard time explaining things. Yuri told him about his life as a mermaid in return and they never stopped having topics to talk about. 

 

One day Otabek noticed that Yuri behaved strangely. He avoided eye contact with Otabek and had a faint blush on his face. Otabek didn’t press Yuri to tell him if he was feeling okay, but he was still worried about his friend. 

 

“Otabek… how do humans… mate?” Yuri finally asked quietly after some time passed. 

 

Otabek was slightly taken aback by the question, but he guessed that it was about time Yuri asked. 

 

“Well to make it simple, mating usually happens between a man and a woman. A woman has a special… opening for the man’s penis which he uses to enter her. Why do you ask?” Otabek replied and smirked when Yuri’s blush intensified. 

 

“W-what’s a penis?” Yuri asked and still averted Otabek’s gaze. 

 

“It’s… well… between my legs,” Otabek replied awkwardly. “It’s used for reproduction.”

 

“Can I see?” Yuri asked and finally looked into Otabek’s eyes. His green eyes shimmered like jaded in the sunlight. 

 

Otabek looked around to make sure nobody could walk in on them. Then he unbuttoned his pants and took his member out. He blushed as well when Yuri stared at it with big eyes. 

 

“Can I touch it?” Yuri asked with more confidence this time. When Otabek nodded, he gently wrapped a hand around it. 

 

“It’s… huge. And you put that into a girl? Won’t that hurt?” Yuri asked and experimentally moved his hand up and down to get a better feeling of his girth. 

 

“No, not without preparation ah-!” Otabek moaned in surprise and Yuri stopped immediately. 

 

“Did that hurt?” He asked but Otabek shook his head. 

 

“No it felt good. I was just surprised,” the Kazakh admitted. 

 

Yuri nodded and put both hands around it this time. He experimented and tried to see how much pressure Otabek liked or disliked and looked amazed by how hard it became. Then and without warning, Yuri leaned down to lick the base. 

 

“Shit! Oh god that feels good!” Otabek cursed. 

 

Yuri smirked and did it again. He used both hands and his tongue. Otabek knew he wouldn’t last long like this. 

 

“If I took you into my mouth, would you like that?” Yuri asked as he worked Otabek up. 

 

“Oh yes, I definitely would. But I think you’ll choke on me,” Otabek told him between pants. 

 

“I want to try anyway!” Yuri roared and tried to swallow Otabek whole, but he had to gag when it hit his throat. 

 

“It’s okay, Yura. This stuff takes practice,” Otabek explained, “but if you want to continue, I won’t stop you.”

 

Yuri moved his head to suck at the tip and used his hands at the base. It didn’t take long until Otabek cursed again and his penis suddenly shot a white and thick liquid into Yuri’s mouth. He tried to swallow it, but it was so salty that he just spit it out. 

 

“I haven’t felt so good in a while. Thanks, Yuri,” Otabek told him after he caught his breath. 

 

“Don’t mention it,” Yuri shrugged, but he was pleased that he was able to satisfy his friend. Or was it potential mate?

 

“What prompted you to do it anyway?” Otabek wondered and looked at Yuri expectantly. 

 

Yuri turned to him and blushed furiously again. 

 

“Mating season.”


End file.
